Secrets of the west wing
by Scandallover1
Summary: Andrew is back at the white house as Fitz running mate. He has told mellie he loves her , but she can not say it it because Andrew knows her deepest darkest secret. Everyone has secrets though. Some bigger than others. When a scandal blows up , which secret will be revealed? I do not own Characters
1. Chapter 1

I stare at the mirror. My hair is wrapped up in a towel; my bath robe is loosely tied at the waist.

"Earth to Mellie?"

I suddenly snap out of it, I turn around, Andrew is standing by the bed with a phone in his hand and a a menu in his hand.

"I'm sorry what?" I said

"I said we need to order room service there's no such thing as quick delivery in the middle of Kansas"

"The things we do to get Fitz elected" I said

Andrew walks over and kisses me, "it's not all bad is it"

"Not when your here"

He kisses my neck, he pushes me onto the sofa, pulls my hair out of the towel he runs his fingers through my hair he wraps his hand in mine. He unbuttons his shirt he pulls my robe of and throws It on the floor. 10 minutes later I sit up.

"You ordered the pizza right!?"

"Well…., I got a bit distracted by you"

"Andrew I don't want to eat at midnight!"

"I'm going" he said he kisses my forehead.

He orders the pizza. I put my clothes on. I grab the paper off the desk; everybody thinks he and I are writing a speech.

He sits next to me He wraps my hand in his. He kisses my hand and says "I love you"

"Andrew..."

"It's okay you don't have to say it but I've waited 12 years to say that"

"Andrew It's not like you've been single for all those years, you dated half the women in California"

"Yeah, but one day I woke up and I couldn't sleep and I saw you and Fitz on TV and I realized I would never be happy without you"

"Andrew I do love you but ..."

"But what?" "You can't possibly love him after all he's done"

"I know... I don't but I can't help but think if it would have been different if you know what haven't happened"

"Mellie if he truly cared about you he would have noticed "He can't just be horrible and then blame you"

" I know I know"

"Andrew we need to work on the speech"

"An hour later the door opened the pizza guy dropped of the pizza we ate it and finished the speech"

"Finally were done"

"You need to stop blaming yourself Mellie, just promise me that"

"Andrew... I "

"You need to stop blaming yourself for his flaws, he never deserved you"

"Andrew stop!"

"I can't believe your still defending him! You need to stop!

I stormed out of the room and entered my room, it was identical to Andrews. I collapses end on the bed. I closed my eyes , flashbacks filled my head, the scared yet excited feeling I felt when Fitz choose Andrew, the way I felt when Andrew admitted he has been waiting for 12 years. I sigh, he's right, I can't blame myself for Fitz flaws. I begin to dose off. I will have to apologize tomorrow. He doesn't speak to me at breakfast, on the plane we sit across from each other, he is reading some notes, I'm staring out the window, and my knee touches his. He glances at me but doesn't pull away. I mouth the words I'm sorry. He take his hand and grabs mine, I glance around, nobody is looking our way. I look back now at that plane flight, that hour with Andrew where I had no clue what awaited when I landed.


	2. Chapter 2

The minute they got off the plane she knew something was wrong. There were photographers everywhere, they swarmed them. There was a sea of bright white flashes. People yelled questions at her. She turned to Andrew; he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the car. The secret service pushed away the crowd, and they made their way to the large black car. Andrew climbed in pulling Mellie in after him, as the car door was closing her finally made out the question that everyone was shouting…..

"Did you know your husband was sleeping with Olivia Pope?"

Andrew pulls out his phone and checks the internet. His eyes scan the screen, it's not hard to find though, for it is the top story on every news site. His face turns red; he looks up but doesn't meet Millie's eyes. He slowly turns the phone around; a second later Mellie registers the photo. Its Fitz and Olivia making out in the courtyard of the white house.

Mellie face is frozen for a minute she is snapped back into reality when the paparazzi start pounding on the window. Andrew turns to the secret service agent and instructs him to drive them to the DC grand hotel. They go to the back and head up the service elevator to the penthouse suite. The elevator opens into a huge room, the far walls made of all windows and looks down Pennsylvania Avenue straight at the white house. There is a full kitchen with a huge granite island looking out over the city. There are 3 bedrooms a private rooftop pool and 24 hour maid service.

"Sorry about the view'' Andrew said

"It's okay"

"I had them cancel the maid service we don't have to worry about the media ye, and I know a great lawyer so I'll call him and have him meet us…."

"Lawyer…. why do we need a lawyer" Mellie asked

"For the divorce…..America will forgive 1 affair, not 2. This photo is a gift, you can divorce Fitz, get custody of the kids move back to California, and we can be a happy little family."

"That…. That sounds nice"

Andrew calls the lawyer, about 20 minutes later the service elevator opens. There is a 50 something year old man with grey hair and designer suit. Next to him is a girl who looks like she can't be over 30, she is wearing black jeans and a fitted blazer.

"Hello Mrs. Grant, I'm Harold Gilmer from Gilmer and associates, and this is my P.R specialist Allie Richardson."

"Hello"

"Now I understand the sensitivity of this meeting and after speaking to the vice president on the phone I understand you want to file for divorce from your husband"

"That's correct"

"Now to be clear you want a divorce, half of everything he owns, and primary custody of his children"

"That's correct"

''Now it is of the utmost importance you do not contact your children directly. Anything you say to them your husband will use against you in court. Now I'm going to go draw up the divorce papers, you need to stay here and talk to Allie"

Now the next 24 hours are crucial, I have all 3 network channels competing for an interview with the two of you, now I was thinking a Kimberly Richards or a Jim Hale someone who is professional but popular.

"That sounds great" Andrew said

"So…. let's get you ready…"


End file.
